


Get Me Out of Here

by waywayback



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Haunted Houses, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywayback/pseuds/waywayback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While going through Bobby's old things one day, something odd strikes up on Sam and Dean Winchester, a flyer for an old house that is referred to 'The Murder House'. And apparently it is continuing to be sold, odd isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wOw okay, I haven't been on this website in ages. Anyway I have recently been addicted to American Horror Story and who doesn't love supernatural fics so why not bring the two together? So far I've only seen one other crossover with AHS and SPN so I hope this is original. This takes place at an odd time in Supernatural during the end of season 7 and after season 1 in American Horror Story. As for usual the story is mine not the character and yadah yadah yadah.

   Part One

 "What the hell is this?"  Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked down at the old flyer.  Dean wandered over next to his brother and took the flyer out of his hands. 'Murder House; California, Where your Worst Nightmares are Reality' it stated in big bold letters on the top of the page.  They had been going through Bobby's old things since they hadn't gotten any news about the leviathans recently so they took it upon themselves to look through their dear old friends various books and other random objects that Bobby may have thought would be useful before his house burned down.  Dean especially missed his friend who was like a father to him.  When Sam left for Stanford he had his dad but when his dad  fell through, he always had Bobby, his death really was hard on Dean.

     "Huh, this doesn't look like your normal tourist trap, especially since Bobby has the flyer," Dean stated.  He was curious about the old Victorian house, it may be something worthy of checking out.  Sam gave him a questioning gaze

     "Are you saying you actually want to check out this tourist trap?" Sam looked utterly confused.

     "What?" Dean said defensively, "It looks promising.  Listen, would Bobby have a flyer for it if it weren't worthy of checking out?" 

     "Well, I suppose not.  But Dean, usually all of those stupid haunted houses are scams to lure people into paying a ridiculous amount of money to see something that's fake.  I can look into it, but don't get your hopes up." Sam suggests half-heartedly.  Dean knows all Sam is doing is trying to take Deans mind off of finding a way to kill Dick Roman.  He knows Sam really isn't into the idea.

     "Okay.  But just know that Bobby had this flyer  _copied_   so he must have meant to check it out one day." Dean sighed while walking towards the fridge in Rufus' old cabin and grabbed a beer while Sam took out his laptop and did a little research for his brother who he knew was hurting.

     About roughly an hour later Sam closed his laptop and started packing up his stuff, Dean looked at him not knowing exactly what was going on.  "Sam, what the hell?"

     "I hate to admit it but you were right Dean, there is a case going on here."  Sam sighed reluctantly while Dean smirked.  As quickly as possible they headed out the door and into the impala and set off for California.

***

"So what kind of stuff did you find?" Dean asked Sam a little after they had left.  Dean was driving while Sam was doing more research about the old occupants of the house.  Sam originally did not want Dean to drive because of the mental state he was in, but Dean insisted that he was fine and even if he wasn't Sam would be in the same mental state as him.

     "Well, for starters, the house is still for sale.  It's not a tourist trap as much as just a stop on the tour of the most haunted places in California.  It also has a high occupant death rate, almost every single person who has lived in the house has died.  It doesn't mention names except for the first owner of the house Dr. Charles Montgomery and his wife Nora Montgomery who built the house in 1922.  However, since there have been multiple cases of murder suicides.  The most recent owners was a family of three, the mother died after giving birth to twins who are believed to live with their aunt, and the husband later committed suicide while their teenage daughter went missing.  The owners previously was a gay couple who were known to be happy together but then one murdered the other and then proceeded to kill himself.  It just doesn't add up." Sam explained.

     "Sounds like just family drama to me," Dean muttered.

     "Think about it Dean, the high death rates, the fact that Bobby kept the flyer, and copied it to have a spare.  Especially what the doctor did.  He took in girls and did experiments on them and then eventually someone told on him and one of the girls boyfriends murdered their baby, decapitating it and separating all the body parts.  What the doctor did then was terrible.  He took the body parts and sewed their baby back together."

     "So we got psychos, high death rates, and the fact that Bobby had a copy of the flyer.  I think we got ourselves a case here.

***

It took them various diners to eat at and several hours of sitting in a car but the finally pulled up at the house in which the murders kept occurring.  Unfortunately since there were no normal murders they could not pose as FIB agents, at least not yet, and they had to just pretend as if they were interested in the house.  The Realtor was some annoying woman with short brown hair that Dean could not stand even before she started talking.  She met them halfway in the driveway of the house and shook hands with them. Dean didn't catch her name, for he was too focused on the old blonde woman who was per say 'eye raping' him and Sam from the house next door. As they walked into the house they felt nothing out of the ordinary.  Dean didn't pay attention to her while Sam did.

     "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to look around myself."  Dean said before exploring around the house looking for anything that would be hunting worthy.  After visiting every inch Dean came to the conclusion that this house was in fact not haunted.  Even his EMF was dead, to say Dean was disappointed would be an understatement.  He even got no readings in the creepy basement where the doctor supposedly preformed his experiments.  He and Sam were sure that this house would be a good case but they had been proven wrong before.  Dean walked back up the stairs to find Sam and the Realtor talking in the kitchen, well more like the Realtor talking at Sam.  

     "Sam, this is a no go." He sighed while Sam perked up, starting to pay attention to what Dean was saying.  The Realtor frowned, but quickly replaced it with a smile.

     "Well, then that's good then.  We have another gay couple-"

     "We're brothers," Sam looked at her like she was blind.  She covered her mouth with her hand.

     "Oh!  I am so sorry!  But the other couple, they want to buy the house but since you were looking into it I told them it you offered a higher price than they were willing to pay I'd sell it to you.  But they will be delighted to know that you have backed out." She smiled while shoeing them away urgently with one hand, and with the other she started to call what Dean assumed was the gay couple.

    "So why is it a no go?" Sam questioned.

    "No EMF, no cold spots, nothing.  The only thing creepy was that woman in the next yard eye raping us." Dean shuddered.

    "You noticed her too huh?" Sam laughed.

***

Sam and Dean were fixing to leave after searching for a few more jobs to in California before they left but found nothing.  As they were about to turn off the TV a young brunette reporter filled the screen, the caption below her was 'Newly Wed James Harvey Murders his Partner in the Infamous Murder House'.

     "After moving in just yesterday, the young man James Harvey murdered his husband Matt Harvey and claims it was not him who murdered his husband-" Sam turned off the TV and turned to Dean.

     "Looks like we got ourselves a case after all."

     It took them a total of thirty minutes to change into their suits and make sure their fake FBI badges said their real names and the same last name, for the Realtor woman had known them by Sam and Dean and get to the house.  There were still cop cars and reporters at the house, it must have been a big deal considering it took place at the infamous murder house.  The Realtor was talking to one of the cops and obviously seemed very flustered.  Once she spotted Sam and Dean she gave them a questioning look before coming over to them with the cop behind her. 

     "What are you doing here?" She pondered.  They held out their badges and her eyes widened while the cops narrowed.

     "What is the FBI doing looking at this case?" The officer grumbled in a deep uninviting voice.

     "We took it upon ourselves, we were about to purchase the house, and besides, it's a bit odd that the suspect claims he didn't do it." Dean did not like this officer.  At all.  

     "Not only did he say he didn't do it, he said that a ghost killed his partner.  Isn't that just terrible lie, that a ghost killed him?" The officer laughed while Dean gave Sam a nod.  Sam straightens his back to make his already monstrous frame look even bigger and taller.

    "Can you show us where it happened?" Sam asked.

    The officer led them into the house and outside the basement door.  He told them he didn't want to go down there because it gave him the creeps.   What a wuss.   They went down the creaky old stairs to find police tape and blood pooling on the floor.  Dean smirked at Sam.

    "Well, I think we got ourselves an angry spirit.  Or angry spirits."

     The first person that they questioned was the maid, Moira O'hara,  a very very sexy lady that Dean could not stop gaping at.  Sam asked all the questions, he seemed unfazed by the woman.  Dean was surprised to say the least, he knew that out of the two Dean was the one who got around more, but based on her complexion Sam should be gaping too.

     "I was in the kitchen making the Harvey's a welcome food platter.  I am the house maid, the people go, I stay.  They hired me after I told them all about the house and how to take care of it.  I was about to return home last night when I heard them fighting," She twists her dyed dark red hair through her fingers, "I know I'm not supposed to intervene with the owners lives, but I couldn't resist.  I started to listen about what they were talking about, they were fighting over something, a baby I believe.  Before it got too serious I decided I needed to leave.  So I went home."

     Sam seemed very convinced the maid was telling the truth whereas Dean did not.  Hell, he couldn't think straight with Moira's traditional maid uniform that was a tad too short and revealing.  She just didn't seem trust worthy.  They decided to leave because Moira was the last person who spoke to the couple, they planned to return to the house later in the evening to inspect more.

    Now they just had to have a very serious conversation with one Mr. James Harvey.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first part wasn't too bad? I honestly have no idea I mean I got wayyyy more hits than I thought I would (however which still isn't many but considering how long it has been up I consider it great especially compared to what I get on wattpad) and ya know why not try again. And is it long enough? I'm trying to make it longer! I just wanted to point out how hard it is for me to get into the characters heads, so bear with me I'm trying my hardest I just had this idea and I wanted to write it! So I'm terribly sorry if Sam and Dean say something they would never say in the show or if Tate says something he wouldn't say etc. etc. But please comment what you think so I can improve I'd love to read your feedback. Enjoy!

Part Two

     Dean wasn't exactly into the whole throwing away a pie uneaten kind of thing, so when he found out that the beginning of James Harvey's story was that precisely he wasn't too keen on helping the guy out.

     "So what you're saying is that you threw away a perfectly good pie?" Dean's jaw clenched, he could have saved that pie from its terrible fate.  James slightly flinched, he seemed scared of Dean, but of course Dean didn't blame him.  He and Sam had claimed to be the FBI and also they were _very_ intimidating.  

    "Okay, just listen.  I threw away the pie because I didn't know how long it had been sitting out, or even where it came from.  That's when Matt came in the kitchen, he was off," James started to sniffle and wipe the tears out of his eyes, "he had this look in his eyes that just...wasn't him.  He grabbed a paper towel and wiped his wrists even though there was nothing on them, he then threw it away and saw the pie." James looked away like he couldn't bear the next part.

     "H-he then screamed 'I made this for you!' and stormed off into the basement.  If it were under any other circumstance we would have both laughed and then started talking about the weather but last night he was off.  So I followed him, God-I shouldn't have followed him.  When I went down the stairs he was kicking things over and I swear to God that basement was the scariest little room in the house.  He started screaming about how he wanted a baby, but we had never talked about having children or adopting children. He was going on about how his friends child was ripped away from her because of some mishap with an unhappy boyfriend of a girl her husband met.  You wanna know what he said next?  He said that it was just because  of the abortions, those goddamned abortions.

    "I didn't know what he was going on about.  It was like it wasn't him talking anymore, or someone was inside his head telling him what to do.  That was when the lights went out, and the laughing started, it wasn't Matt's laugh. Someone else was in the room I heard a girl scream out for someone to stop but it was already too late, the lights were back on Matt was on the floor, dead, his neck slit open. I knelt beside him and I cradled him.  Someone must have heard the screams or something, but the cops came.  The last thing I heard before the police burst threw the door to arrest me was the girl and a boy talking."

    "What did they say?" Sam asked, engrossed in the story.

    "The girl seemed distraught, she said 'Oh my God, what have you done?'  But the boy, the boy he's the one who killed Matt, I just know it." James pinched the bridge of his nose, "The boy, he replied with 'Oh, but there is no God."

    "Why should we believe you?  In the police report it says you were the only ones in the house?" Dean put his FBI face on, to make James feel like he and Sam were like everyone else, the unbelievers.

    "They were there I swear!  You said you were optimistic!" James cried out, he started to stand up in the solitary interrogation room that it took a miracle for Sam and Dean to get, but the handcuffs in the table wouldn't allow him to.  Dean sighed, he knew James was telling the truth unless he was truly a psychopath.  But James couldn't know that they knew he was telling the truth, if it were a spirit (which is the inference the boys both got) it would be nearly impossible to get him out of jail.  At least he would be alive.

    "Yes, I did say I was optimistic.  But intruders when there are no signs of break ins are impossible," Dean said, as long as he has been in this business, this was still the hardest part of the job, to see the light get ripped out of a person because of you.  Its like telling your child that Santa doesn't actually exist by accident, or even purposeful.  You watch apart of them on the inside die, burn out.  "Mr. Harvey, I don't see how your story fits in with the crime."

    "That's because I don't think it was a break in," James sighed miserably.

    "Then what?  What killed Matt?" Sam asked politely, trying to lighten the mood.

    "What difference would it make?" 

    "Trust me, it will make a difference." Dean assured him.

    "It wasn't an intruder, it was a ghost." James sighed.  Dean rolled his eyes, masking his true sick delight that he was correct in the very beginning, that there was a case in this house, one that he and Sam would finally take care of.  "Please, you have to listen to me, stay in the house."

    "Huh?" Dean raised an eyebrow, suddenly confused.  Sam looked over at his brother, the same look plastered on his face.

    "Stay in the house for as long as you like.  You'll see.  You'll understand.  You have my blessing.  It's still my house.  Tell your cop friends that you need to stay to investigate I don't care.  Even if it isn't even legal.  Stay in that house.  I can promise you that you will see the horrors in it that the whole town hides.  Talk to the Realtor, Marcy?  Isn't that her name?  Tell her that I'm having you stay there.  You were interested in the house right?  She told me about you." 

    "Okay.  We'll see what we can do," Dean looks at his watch, "it looks like our time is up."  He and Sam arise and head to the door, the last thing they hear before exiting the room was Mr. James Harvey mumbling "Get me out of here, please get me out of here, please get me out of here.  Get me out of here."

***

They walked out of the police station with a mission: find out what the hell killed Matt Harvey.  

    "I'm pretty sure I know what we're up against," Sam laughed.  

    "Oh yeah, spirit definitely."  Dean replied as he got into the driver side of the impala with Sam in the passenger seat.  Starting the car they headed off back to the house.  

    "Did you hear him clarify what those experiments were?" Sam said, Dean looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "illegal abortions.  This house is royally screwed up."

    "So her names Marcy, the Realtor you called the other day?" Dean asked.  Sam turned to face Dean confused as to why Dean would say this.

    "And the one who led us around the house," he laughed while Dean just replied with an 'oh'.

    "What I want to know is who was the girl and the boy James was talking about, and why they are both in the house.  Usually it's just one spirit.  Of course, with some exceptions." Dean wondered aloud. 

    "Maybe the boy was the doctor?  And the girl his wife Nora.  It makes sense, they were lovers.  They could have just stuck in the house since she offed him the herself." Sam suggested.

    "I don't know Sam, that just seems odd to me.  They just don't seem like the kind of people that would do that for kicks." Dean was just started to ramble, not making any sense.

    "We don't know if they were doing it for kicks, what James said is that his partner was talking about the abortions so it could very well be them.  Also, think about it, Mr. Montgomery sewed his child back together, trying to cheat death.  For all we know they could be complete psychos."  Sam reasoned.  Dean didn't have a response.  They arrived at the house shortly, little did they know, someone was watching them walk in from the inside. 

***

The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside with its stained glass windows and the floors were chestnut, the rooms was fairly big and there were several staircases.  Dean set down his backpack and explored to the kitchen, when he arrived he saw the maid sitting at the counter, wasn't it Moira O'hara?  She looked up seductively and bit her lip and leaned over the counter exposing more of her breasts.  Dean swallowed hard and he had to clear his throat before he spoke.

    "What are you doing here?" He had to glance away slightly, suddenly embarrassed for the young maid.  She smirked, knowing she had some affect towards Dean.  

    "I told you, the people leave, I stay.  The better question is, why are you here?" She cocked her head to the side, Dean wondered where Sam was because he was really missing out on this.  

    "W-we were told to, we were questioning the owner and he told us if we wanted answers we had to stay here and see for ourselves." He stuttered out, he could not get over her body.  That's when Sam walked in, and like before, he seemed unfazed by her beauty.  

    "Well, I wish you luck boys, I would have cleaned the mess downstairs in the basement but you cops-"

    "FBI." Dean corrected, she paused, seeming slightly annoyed.

    "FBI," she corrected, "taped off the crime scene.  I'm surprised no one is still down there investigating.  But my I don't see any more reason to stick around so I hope I'll see you boys soon." Without any hesitation Moira O'hara walked her cute little ass out the door leaving Dean watching her behind closely with Sam utterly confused.  After she left Dean was still staring at the door wishing Moira would prance back in for him to see more of...her.

    "Can you get any hornier than this?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

    "What are you talking about?" 

    "Dude, she's like, seventy," Sam laughed.  

    "What are you talking about, the girls gotta be less than thirty," Dean defends himself to sound just a tad less like a creep.

    "No, Dean, she's a little old lady," Sam said seriously, Dean was starting to believe him.

    "Then why do I see a sexy maid?"

    "You're the horny one?" Sam wondered allowed.  Maybe it was a spirit in the house messing with them, trying to screw around with them to cause arguments or whatnot.  They were used to things like this, things trying to separate them from each other.  But even through everything Dean knew that they would never be separated, not ever.  Not even if they swore that they would never speak to each other, in the end, they would always be brothers, they would always be family.  Family is all Dean knew, it was all he cared about.  And with Bobby gone, it felt as if Sam was all he had left, he needed Sam now more than ever.  But he couldn't admit that, it'd make him seem soft, and he couldn't have that.  Dean was the protector, and he didn't need Sam trying to protect him and he didn't want Sam to protect him.  He just needed Sam to stay alive.   

     There was a knock on the door, they then heard the door open, they walked to front of the house and to Dean's dismay it was the older woman who had been eye raping them just hours ago.  She had a little boy with her who seemed to be the age of three who clung to her leg tightly with bright blonde hair that was almost blinding.  

    "So you are the little FBI agents they have sent to finally look at this house.  You know, it's been three long years since someone has lived here," She ran her fingers down the side of the wall longingly. "So much pain in this house.  I wonder why it taken so long for people to look at it, with all the murders and crimes that has come and gone here.

    "Who let you in?" Sam asked, suddenly curious on how she got in through a locked door.

    "Oh sweet cheeks, you should know to keep the door locked. You two seem a bit too...good looking for FBI agents," She smiles a sickly sweet smile that sends chills down Dean's back that he cannot help.

    "That's funny, the door was locked," Deans eyes narrowed towards the mysterious woman, "Who are you?"

    "My name is Constance, I live in the house next door, and this is my son."   _More like grandson,_ Dean thought.

    "Get out." Dean replied instantly.  Constance looked up at him, slightly shocked by his bluntness. 

    "Well, alright, but I brought a gift for you, to you know, help finally help this place out." She hands Dean a gift box before she turned on her heel and ushered the young boy out the door, "you should be careful, bad memories this house holds, very bad memories." She said as she walked out the door.  

    "Well, this is some weird shit," Sam concluded.  Dean nodded in agreement.  

***

The rest of the evening was uneventful, whatever spirits were in this house decided to not make an appearance, until later that evening while Dean was taking a shower in the master bathroom.  He wrapped the towel around his waste before looking into the fogged up mirror, and a shadow stood behind him, someone in a black body suit is what it seemed like, he turned around getting ready to throw punches but nothing was there.  It was almost cliche even.  However, in the mirror when he turned around was the writing 'you need to get out of this house now.'  Maybe there were more than one spirits in the house.  It would make sense.

     After Dean changed he went back in the bathroom to think, who could have stuck around in the house, would it be the last gay couple who lived here, or maybe it was the last owners, the woman who died of child birth.  All of the questions of who and why started running through Deans head he almost missed the woman in the bathtub full of blood.  He looked over to find the body sprawled in the tub before the woman came up gasping for air, she then was pushed back in the tub and she started trashing around helplessly  trying to grasp air.  Dean had seen many things in his years, many terrible things, but this was hard to watch because he knew she was already dead.  And he was watching her die and he couldn't save her.  

     But with a blink of an eye, she was gone, and all that was left was bloodied water and the splashes around the floor.

    "SAM!"


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHERE HAS THE TIME GONE? I am terribly sorry for not updating in like month but I promise you I have not forgotten this story! I blame the lateness on finals 100% but they are over now so that is a relief. Also, I do not know when I will have Part Four up due to the fact that I will have family in town over break and they will not approve of me typing on my computer and being antisocial. So please enjoy this net part and I'll see you next time! And so sorry about how short it is, it's like the smallest thing ever so my apologies, I try, it is what I could do in like the two free hours I had with distractions. Also when you read the news article the format may be a tad confusing so just read the middle italics then the side comments, the italics, side comments etc.

Part Three

     "SAM!" Dean shouted to his brother, he was appalled at the sight of the bloodied bathtub that once held a woman who was someone that he couldn't possibly save.  He could hear the footsteps of his monstrous brother running to the bathroom.  

     "What the hell happened here?" Sam wondered aloud once he reached the bathroom and saw the mess. 

     "We aren't just looking at one spirit Sam, based on what I've seen there's a shit ton of 'em." Dean shook his head starting to really think about what mess he and Sam had gotten themselves into.  Maybe they needed help from Cas?

     "What if everyone in this house has stayed behind?" Sam suggested.  He had a point, it made sense to Dean, but the thing that he couldn't crack was the fact that no one had left, why wouldn't they say yes to the reaper is the real question.  They stayed quiet for a moment only to hear someone walking up the stairs.  Dean looked at Sam who nodded knowing that he too heard the noise coming from the stairs, they slowly reached for their guns filled with rock salt.  A boy walked in the bathroom, he flinched when Sam and Dean raised their guns but it looked staged.  He rose his hands in defense as if he were innocent, however, this act Sam and Dean believed for they put their guns down.  He had shaggy blonde hair and he wore an old looking sweater that was battered and torn.

     "The door was unlocked, I can't imagine what kind of creeps could walk in on you guys making out," the boy said In monotone.  Dean had known the door was locked, he locked it himself.  The only way it would be unlocked is if Sam had unlocked it, he glanced at his brother who seemed to be as confused as he was.

    "And you are?" Dean raised an eyebrow moving one hand to rest on his gun.

    "Have you seen Dr. Harmon I've been looking for him for a while?

    "Who are you?" Sam asked the boy who seems to be avoiding the question.

    "Hmm, maybe I will see Violet at our session today, I love to watch her..." he closes his eyes and inhales as if to imagine something Sam or Dean would not like to witness.

    "Who are you?" Dean said as calmly as he possibly could.

    "Yes, I love it when Violet-"

    "Hey! Answer me." Dean shouted.

    "It's a filthy word we live in," he replied, he was crazy Dean concluded.

    "Answer or get out, we don't have time for kids and their rambling."

    "Tate.  My name is Tate.  It doesn't look like Dr. Harmon is here, I guess I will have to come back tomorrow." He said and without another word he walked out of the door, down the stairs and out of the house.

    "What the hell was that?" Sam ran a hand through his hair.

***

Dean declared he wanted the master bedroom, for he was the master, whereas Sam got a small bedroom down he hall.  After filling Sam in on what happened in the bathroom before he had got there, Sam decided they should call it a night and sleep on it.  He said that maybe things will be more clear in the morning.  Dean however, wanted to continue to try to find out what was going on in this house and how it would be possible to rid of the spirits.  So he did a very Sam thing to do, he stole Sam's computer and did some research.  He was suspicious of that Tate kid so he typed in 'Tate California blonde hair brown eyes' and hoped that would pop something up.

     And it did.

_ly Tate Langdon: Westfield High Mass Shooting_

_15 Victims dead, suspect Tate Langdon later killed in his residence in 1994._

    So the kid really did have some dirt, not only

that but the kids dead, and he died in this house.

_Mother Constance Langdon Devastated, claims that her son would_

_never commit such a crime._

    So the creepy lady next door had a son, a murderer.

She was the mother of a psycho.  There were missing pieces in Deans head that started to click together.  They had said a psychiatrist had lived in the house before, maybe that had been Dr. Harmon, maybe Violet had been the daughter.  Maybe Tate had killed Dr. Harmon and tried to make it look like a suicide, maybe it was Tate that was running the show.  He had enough juice, he could cause illusions.  Hell he probably killed poor Matt Harvey!

     "I see you found my dark and dirty secret." A voice says from behind Dean, a familiar voice.

     Tate's voice.


End file.
